Wyspa skarbów/09
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów „Hispaniola” znajdowała się w pewnym oddaleniu, więc musieliśmy przechodzić pod dziobami i dokoła ruf wielu innych okrętów, których liny już to ocierały się o nasz kil, już to zwieszały się nad naszymi głowami. Wreszcie jednak dotarliśmy do celu i wstąpiliśmy na pokład, gdzie nas powitał szturman nazwiskiem Arrow — stary, opalony żeglarz z kolczykami w uszach i zezowatym spojrzeniem. Był on z dziedzicem na stopie zażyłej i poufałej, a wkrótce zauważyłem, że zgoła odmienny był wzajemny stosunek pana Trelawney’a do szypra. Szyper był człowiekiem o przenikliwym spojrzeniu, a jak się zdawało, z niczego na statku nie był zadowolony; wkrótce dowiedzieliśmy się o przyczynie tego kwaszenia, gdyż ledwośmy weszli do kajuty, nadszedł marynarz z meldunkiem: — Kapitan Smollet prosi, by mógł się rozmówić z panem. — Jestem zawsze na rozkazy kapitana. Proszę go poprosić do mnie — rzekł dziedzic. Kapitan znajdował się tuż za swoim posłańcem, więc wszedł natychmiast, zamykając starannie drzwi za sobą. — Proszę bardzo, kapitanie Smollet, co waćpan mi powiesz? Spodziewam się, że wszystko w porządku? Okręt zdatny i gotów do drogi? — Łaskawy panie — rzekł kapitan — sądzę, że najlepiej będzie, gdy powiem bez ogródek, nawet choćbym miał pana obrazić! Nie podoba mi się ta wyprawa, nie podobają mi się ludzie i oficer mej załogi. Tyle tylko mam do powiedzenia. — Może się panu i okręt nie podoba? — uniósł się dziedzic wielce podrażniony, jak zauważyłem. — Nie mogę wypowiedzieć zdania w tym względzie, nie wypróbowawszy okrętu — odparł kapitan. — Zdaje mi się, że to świetny statek; więcej nie mogę powiedzieć. — A może panu nie podoba się zwierzchnik, hę? — z przekąsem rzekł dziedzic, lecz doktor Livesey przerwał: — Niech się pan trochę pohamuje! Niech się pan trochę pohamuje! Takie pytania nie prowadzą do niczego, rodzą jedynie nieprzyjaźń. Kapitan powiedział albo za wiele, albo za mało i mam prawo żądać od niego wyjaśnienia tych słów. Pan wyraził się, że mu się nie podoba ta wyprawa. No, proszę, dlaczego? — Zawarłem z tym oto panem umowę, na co mam dokument opatrzony pieczęcią, że poprowadzę okręt tam, gdzie zechce mój chlebodawca — rzekł szyper. — Aż dotąd wszystko w porządku. Ale teraz przekonywam się, że pierwszy lepszy z czeladzi okrętowej więcej wie niż ja. Czy tak się godzi? Czy to pan nazywa właściwym postępowaniem? — Nie! — zaprzeczył doktor Livesey — nie nazywam. — Potem — ciągnął dalej szyper — dowiedziałem się, że wyprawiamy się po skarby. Wyobraźcie sobie, mości panowie, że słyszałem to od własnych podkomendnych. No, skarby to rzecz łakoma! Nie lubię wszelkiego rodzaju poszukiwania skarbów, nade wszystko zaś nie lubię, gdy rzecz trzymana jest w tajemnicy, a tajemnicę (przepraszam pana, panie Trelawney) opowie ktoś papudze. — Czy papudze Silvera? — zapytał dziedzic. — Mówię to w przenośni — wyjaśnił kapitan. — Chciałem powiedzieć, że ktoś wszystko wypaplał. Mam przekonanie, że żaden z was, moi panowie, nie wie co się koło was święci, lecz powiem, co o tym sądzę: trzeba wybierać śmierć lub życie i nie ma czasu do stracenia. — To wszystko jasne i rzec się godzi, zupełnie prawdopodobne — odrzekł doktor Livesey. — Prawda, że wiele ryzykujemy, jednak nie jesteśmy tak nieprzezorni, jak się panu zdaje. Ale pan powiedział, że mu się nie podoba nasza załoga. Czyż to nie dzielni marynarze? — Nie podobają mi się — powtórzył kapitan Smollet. — Mniemam, że sam powinienem był dokonać doboru załogi, skoro już o tym mowa. — Może to prawda — przyznał doktor. — Może mój przyjaciel powinien był pana wziąć z sobą, gdy zabierał się do werbunku, w każdym razie zlekceważenie pana, jeżeli można mówić o jakimś zlekceważeniu, było nieumyślne. Czy panu się nie podoba Arrow? — Nie podoba mi się, wyznam panu. Nie przeczę, że jest to dobry marynarz, lecz jest zanadto poufały z załogą, ażeby być dobrym oficerem. Starsi marynarze powinni trzymać się razem, a nie pospolitować się pijaństwem z ciurami okrętowymi. — Uważa go pan za pijanicę — zawołał dziedzic. — Nie, łaskawy panie — odparł kapitan — tylko zanadto się wdaje z hołotą. — No dobrze, a teraz krótko i węzłowato, kapitanie, powiedz nam waćpan, czego sobie życzysz — rzekł doktor. — Otóż, moi panowie, czy niezłomnie trwacie w zamiarze udania się na tę wyprawę? — Jest to nasze niezłomne postanowienie — odpowiedział dziedzic. — Doskonale — rzekł szyper. — Ponieważ słuchaliście mnie, panowie, bardzo cierpliwie, mówiąc mi o różnych rzeczach, których nie mogłem sprawdzić, bądźcie więc łaskawi wysłuchać jeszcze kilku słów. Po pierwsze: oni ładują broń i proch do przedniej komory statku. Wszak jest stosowne miejsce pod kajutą! Czemu oni tego tam nie składają! Po wtóre: pan przyprowadził z sobą czterech własnych ludzi, a tymczasem opowiadają mi, że niektórych spośród nich umieszczono na dziobie okrętu. Czemu nie wyznaczono im miejsc do spania koło kajuty? Chciałbym to wiedzieć. — I cóż jeszcze? — zapytał pan Trelawney. — Jeszcze jedno — rzekł szyper. — Za wiele już było plotek. — O, naprawdę za wiele — potwierdził doktor. — Powiem panu, co sam na własne uszy słyszałem — ciągnął dalej kapitan Smollet — mianowicie, że waszmość posiadasz mapę jakiejś wyspy, na tej mapie są krzyżyki oznaczające, gdzie ukrywa się skarb, wyspa zaś leży — tu podał dokładnie jej szerokość i długość geograficzną. Dziedzic zerwał się jak oparzony: — Przecież tego nie opowiadałem żywej duszy! — Jednak majtkowie o tym już wiedzą — zauważył kapitan. — Doktorze, to pewno pan albo Hawkins! — krzyczał dziedzic. — Mniejsza o to, kto to był — odciął się doktor. Spostrzegłem, że ani on, ani kapitan nie zwracali wielkiej uwagi na odżegnywanie się pana Trelawney’a, ja też byłem daleki od posądzeń. Wprawdzie nasz pan był niepowściągliwym gadułą, lecz w tym przypadku byłem przekonany, że mówi zupełną prawdę i że nikt z nas nie wygadał położenia wyspy. — Dobrze, szanowni panowie — mówił dalej kapitan — nie wiem nawet, kto posiada tę mapę, lecz stawiam warunek, żeby utrzymano tajemnicę nawet przede mną i panem Arrow. W przeciwnym razie proszę o zwolnienie mnie ze służby. — Rozumiem — rzekł doktor. — Pan chcesz, żebyśmy zaciemnili całą sprawę, następnie, ażeby w tylnej części okrętu utworzyć warownię obsadzoną gwardią przyboczną mego przyjaciela i zaopatrzoną we wszystką broń i proch strzelniczy. Innymi słowy, pan boi się buntu. — Szanowny panie — rzekł kapitan Smollet — nie chcę pana obrazić, ale nie pozwolę na wkładanie mi w usta jakichkolwiek słów. Żaden kapitan nie mógłby puszczać się w morze, gdyby wolno mu było mówić coś podobnego. Co się tyczy Arrowa, uważam go za człowieka uczciwego, tak samo i niektórych z załogi, jednak za innych nie dałbym dwóch groszy. Jestem przecie odpowiedzialny za bezpieczeństwo okrętu i za życie każdego żeglarza na jego pokładzie. Widzę, że nie wszystko tu dzieje się tak, jak zdaniem moim dziać się powinno, dlatego też proszę pana o powzięcie pewnych środków ostrożności lub o uwolnienie mnie od moich obowiązków. Tyle tylko chciałem powiedzieć. — Kapitanie Smollet — zaczął doktor z uśmiechem — czy słyszał pan kiedy bajkę o górze i myszy''bajka o górze i myszy'' — góra urodziła mysz; inaczej: rzecz, która zapowiadała się na coś wielkiego i ważnego, okazała się błaha.? Proszę się na mnie nie gniewać, ale doprawdy przypomniał mi pan tę bajeczkę. Gdyś tu wchodził, daję w zakład moją perukę, że zanosiło się na jakąś poważniejszą wiadomość. — Doktorze — rzekł kapitan — z pana jest człowiek dowcipny. Kiedy tu wchodziłem, spodziewałem się, że będę odprawiony z kwitkiem, nie miałem nadziei, że pan Trelawney zechce wysłuchać choć jednego słowa. — Nie chcę już więcej słuchać — nadąsał się dziedzic. — Gdyby nie obecność Livesey’a, dawno bym pana odesłał do diaska. Ale stało się, wysłuchałem pana. Uczynię tak, jak sobie pan życzy, ale stracił pan wiele w moich oczach. — Jak się panu podoba — zauważył kapitan. — Przekona się pan, że spełniam swoją powinność. To powiedziawszy odszedł. — Trelawney! — rzekł doktor — pomimo wszelkich uwag sądzę, że zdobyłeś sobie na statku dwóch uczciwych ludzi: tego człowieka i Johna Silvera. — Silver i owszem! — zawołał dziedzic — jednak co do tego nudnego świszczypały oświadczam wręcz, że uznaję jego postępowanie za nie licujące z godnością mężczyzny, żeglarza, a nade wszystko Anglika. — No, no! — rzekł doktor — przekonamy się jeszcze. Kiedyśmy wyszli na pokład, majtkowie właśnie wzięli się do przenoszenia broni i prochu pokrzykując przy pracy, kapitan i Arrow stali z boku, mając nadzór nad robotą. Nowe urządzenie bardzo mi się podobało. Cały statek był już wyporządzony; w rufie okrętu zrobiono sześć koi do spania, przylegających do tylnej ściany komory głównej. Ta grupa kabin łączyła się z kuchnią i dziobem okrętu jedynie wąskim korytarzykiem z lewej strony. Pierwotnie było w projekcie, że te koje zająć mieli: kapitan, Arrow, Hunter, Joyce, doktor i dziedzic. Teraz dwie z nich przeznaczono dla Redrutha i dla mnie, kapitan zaś i Arrow postanowili spać w budce na pokładzie, którą rozszerzono ze wszystkich stron tak, iż można ją było prawie nazwać wartownią. Było tam wprawdzie dość nisko, lecz wystarczyło miejsca na rozwieszenie dwóch hamaków, i nawet szturman był zadowolony z kwatery. Przypuszczaliśmy, że i on żywi jakieś podejrzenia co do załogi, lecz jak się dowiecie poniżej, niebawem poznaliśmy jego przekonania. Byliśmy wszyscy pilnie zatrudnieni przenoszeniem prochu i łóżek, gdy od brzegu podpłynęło kilku spóźnionych ludzi, między którymi był i Długi John. Kucharz wspiął się z małpią zręcznością po zrębie statku, a skoro zobaczył, co się dzieje, krzyknął: — Hola! marynarze, cóż to takiego? — Przenosimy proch — odpowiedział jeden. — Na cóż to, do kroćset! — wrzasnął Długi John. — Jeżeli będziemy się tym bawić, to zmarnujemy poranny przypływ. — Mój rozkaz! — rzekł krótko kapitan. — Mój drogi, idź, proszę do kuchni; wiara czeka na wieczerzę. — Według rozkazu, panie kapitanie — odpowiedział kucharz i dotykając czupryny znikł natychmiast w stronie kuchni. — To porządny człowiek, kapitanie — zauważył doktor. — Bardzo możliwe — odparł kapitan Smollet, a podbiegając ku marynarzom, którzy przerzucali paki z prochem począł ich łajać. — Lekko stawiać, ostrożnie... ludzie! Wtem spostrzegłszy, że stoję bezczynnie i przyglądam się długiej mosiężnej śmigownicy''śmigownica'' — działo o długiej lufie, używane w Europie głównie w XVI-XVII w., znajdującej się na środku okrętu, huknął na mnie: — Hej, chłopcze, precz od tego! Ruszaj do kucharza i pomagaj mu w pracy. Gdy przebiegałem, słyszałem, jak mówił głośno do doktora: — Nie uznaję darmozjadów na okręcie! Zapewniam was, że byłem odtąd tego samego zdania, co dziedzic i znienawidziłem kapitana z kretesem.